Reckoning
by ClairementA7X
Summary: Demon!Dean makes a decision, but Dean must deal with the consequences. Dean/OC Warning: hints of domestic violence.
1. The Rescue

A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is my first Supernatural fic. I hope it goes well. I am introducing a new character, but it will not solely focus on her. POV will (should) shift between the OC and Dean, but I'm not sure how well I can write Dean. Maybe some Sam thrown in for good fun. I'll keep in cannon as much as I can, but obviously, some changes will be made. So, let me know what you think, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alicia Hartsworth and I make no money from this.

The first time I met Dean Winchester, I was fairly certain I was going to die.

The second time I met Dean Winchester, I was fairly certain he was going to kill me.

My name is Alicia Hartsworth.

And this is my story.

I never really believed the fairy tales.

I mean, sure, I read them. They're interesting. Entertaining.

But, come on.

People that shapeshift on the full moon?

Creatures that need blood to survive?

It all seemed so absurd.

Until that night.

*2012; New Orleans, LA*

*Ali's POV*

I was stupid.

So, so stupid.

I got myself kidnapped.

I mean really? Who would want to kidnap me?

There's no one to get ransom from. I barely have any money as it is.

But as I sit here, tied to a chair, with three other people, I can only guess that that's the reason we're still alive. Wouldn't they have killed us otherwise?

They, being the other five people in the room.

Five people who look...nervous.

And pale.

Darting glances between the three of us tied to chairs.

That's when the first apparently loses his patience.

He goes to the one to the left of me.

A blonde girl. Trembling.

He traces her neck with his fingertips, and I think this is going to go badly very quickly.

Oh how right I was.

Suddenly he darts down towards her neck and I think he is kissing her until I see the blood.

She's screaming now.

The others swarm around her, picking their spot.

It takes several minutes before I truly understand what is happening.

They are feeding.

Oh, this so isn't happening...

*Dean's POV*

New Orleans was awesome.

The bars, the girls, it was a nice break.

Until that night.

We had just walked out of a bar on Bourbon St. when we saw the girl get taken.

We were going to leave it alone, call the cops, give them a tip, and keep going.

This wasn't our kind of thing after all.

Until we got a good look at the driver.

And his fangs.

"Son of a bitch."

*Ali's POV*

They had finished the girl to my right off.

I knew it would only be a few minutes before they turned to me.

I braced myself for it, trying to wrap my head around the fact that this was it.

That was when the door was kicked in.

Two men burst in, armed with an axes.

Really? This was my rescue?

Two scruffy looking guys with axes?

I immediately realized that I underestimated them.

The tall one dispatched of the first kidnapper within a moment, taking advantage of their surprise.

But then it was two on one as each of my rescuers took on two assailants.

There was a lot of blood.

I was still halfway hoping I was dreaming.

It was down to one assailant a piece. The tall one was on the floor, fighting off what looked like an attempt to bite him. The one in the leather jacket finally managed to take the head off of his attacker and help his friend.

The only sound in the room was my breathing.

I was trying really hard not to pass out.

They began trying to untie me, finally resorting to cutting the ropes off of my ankles and wrists.

"Hey, hey, look at me," the one in the leather coat said.

I looked at him, surprised to find myself noticing just how bright his green eyes were.

That's not something I should be noticing right now, right?

"Hey, I'm Dean. You ok?" he was searching my face.

I managed a nod and finally took a deep breath.

I stared at him and finally managed...

"What the hell were those things!?"

*Dean's POV*

I noticed her eyes right away.

Beautiful chocolate brown. Deep. Soul searching.

Sam cleared his throat. Apparently I had been staring..

"Vampires? They were vampires?" She asked again.

Ali. She said her name was Ali.

"Yep. The real deal," Sam answered.

Amazingly, she hadn't run screaming yet.

We had taken her back to our hotel to make sure she was ok and to debrief her.

No, not like that.

"Ok. So, vampires are real" she stated, staring into space.

"Yep," she looked at me as I spoke.

"Anything else I need to be wary of?" She asked in a matter of fact tone.

We told her. The basics at least. And a few tips on how to keep safe.

Then she left.

I was sure I'd never see her again.

*2014; somewhere up north*

*Ali's POV*

I moved north after that night.

I decided that less crowded was better.

If I had to behead someone, I had the land to get rid of the body.

You're thought pattern changes after events like that, I had noticed.

I did finally finish school, got my degree.

Found a job.

It was nice.

Peaceful.

'Till he showed up.

I barely recognized him, it had been so long.

But I guess some part of me would never forget.

I was in a small diner, catching a late dinner when he walked in.

Alone. Without the other one.

He sat down at the table beside mine and took no notice of me.

Which was understandable.

I had cut my hair, dyed it.

He when he glanced up, and passed his eyes over me, they jerked right back.

It almost seemed involuntary.

He smiled, smirked really, and got up, walking the few feet to my table.

"Ali, wasn't it?" he voiced slid over me like whiskey.

How had I not noticed that voice that night?

Oh, right, the vampires.

"Right. And you're...Dean?" I replied, a bit bashful.

"That's me. Mind if I join you?" he sat down without waiting for an answer.

I laughed a little, "sure, why not?"

And we talked.

And ate dinner.

And after dinner he invited me back to his hotel room.

I figured, what would it hurt?

He'd probably be gone by morning.

So I said yes.

I never could have imagined what came next.

That the man who saved me could do this.

We were just inside the door to his room when it happened.

I glanced up, to see his beautiful green eyes were solid black.

And that was when he hit me.


	2. The Damage

*Ali's POV*

I had finally managed to lock myself in the bathroom.

I had no idea what time it was. How long this had been going on.

All I knew was that a backhand turned into a punch. Then a kick.

I tried to fight. But he outweighed me by probably 100lbs, mostly muscle. And even if two people are equally trained, the bigger one always has the advantage.

And we were not equally trained.

Sure, I took some self defense classes. Kick boxing, things like that.

But how many years of experience did this man have on me?

Enough.

I could taste the blood in my mouth. feel my eye beginning to swell shut.

Was this really the man that had saved my life two years ago?

The man that I hadn't been able to get out of my mind?

*Dean's POV*

Being a demon is kinda like having a split personality, except you never get a chance to drive the meat suit.

At least, that's what it's like for me. Maybe it's different for other demons. Crowley certainly seems to have no other side.

I was trapped, watching myself do these horrible things. Feeling myself (but not me) enjoying it.

Watching as I chased this beautiful girl around the hotel room, and did horrible things to her.

I tried to gain control. As I had been trying for months. But nothing worked.

She locked herself in the bathroom and I breathed a sigh of relief.

*Demon!Dean's POV*

He liked to believe that I wasn't him. That we weren't one. I could feel him fighting against what I was doing. He could fight all he wanted. We were one. I was just his darkest urges come to life.

That's all demons are really. The darkest and most basic desires of the human soul.

She locked herself in the bathroom.

Did she really think that would stop me?

I gave a feral grin and began to beat on the door.

"Oh Ali...come out and play..."

*Ali's POV*

You know, there are never any windows to escape from in real life. That's just the movies.

I whimpered as he began to beat on the door, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

And not the good kind.

I looked around, trying to find something that would help.

There were no weapons. My phone was in my purse on the floor by the room door.

My eyes landed on what was obviously the jeans Dean had worn the day before.

I decided to search his pockets, thinking maybe there might be a pocket knife. Something, anything to help.

That was when my luck turned around.

He had left his phone in his pocket.

I would never be this lucky again.

I noticed that he had a lot of missed calls. The picture beside the name told me that this was the guy he had been with the night he saved me.

I presses redial and prayed he would answer.

He answered halfway through the first ring.

"Dean!?"

"No, no this is Ali. I'm sure you don't remember me, but you guys helped me two years ago in New Orleans and I really really need your help. Oh god!" I screamed as Dean began kicking the door.

"No, I remember you. Why do you have Dean's phone? What's wrong?" Sam tried to sound calm but I could hear the fear in his voice.

"It's Dean. I don't know what's happening. I'm locked in the bathroom and he's kicking the door trying to get it. I don't...I don't think this is going to end well," I all but whispered.

"What's he done?" I could hear Sam moving on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you know, the normal chat up. Hey, how you been, let me beat you to a bloody pulp," I said, unable to stop the sarcasm.

There was silence.

"He hit you?" Sam was almost scarily calm as he asked this.

"I take it that's not normal behavior for him?" I asked faintly.

"No. My brother would never do that. Where are you?" I could hear him moving again.

"Um, Brier Creek Hotel. Cardiff, Michigan."

"I'm a couple of hours away. Do you think you can hold on for that long?" I heard what sounded like a car door slam on his end.

"I don't really have a choice. And Sam?" my voice shook.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry."

*/*

I don't know if it took Sam an hour or ten.

It felt like a lifetime.

Dean broke through the door minutes after I hung up with Sam. I had a feeling he had just been playing with me. Pretending the door was slowing him down.

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the room.

Punches.

Slaps.

Kicks.

I felt my rib crack and tried not to scream.

I just had to hold on.

Hold on until Sam could get there.

I prayed. I prayed that he wouldn't kill me. I prayed that he wouldn't break something other than bones.

I prayed and I felt a measure of peace.

That's when Sam kicked the door in.

That's when I finally let myself pass out.


End file.
